


The Servant

by Depressedwriter03



Series: Stony oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedwriter03/pseuds/Depressedwriter03
Summary: Tony is just a young servant, living under the care of the Rogers family. His Main Master, Steve Rogers, is in love with him.





	The Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a school project, and it used to be for another fandom.

It was a cold day and Anthony didn't have his uniform jacket on. He shivered violently as his master came out. The servant continued his work with helping his fellow slaves.

"Anthony! Adam will be coming home from school any moment and he will need food. Once you are done out here, go make him something to eat." Steve, his master, said loudly. Tony nodded his head and whispered a small "Yes sir." to the taller man.

Soon, Caitlyn came out after finishing her classes. She sneered at Anthony, taunting him about being poor and being a slave. She would hit the defenseless man many times, knowing he couldn't fight back.

You see, Master Steve, Master Adam, and Mistress Caitlyn bought Anthony at a slave auction about a year ago. Anthony was forced into slavery years ago when he was only a young boy. Master Steve is the oldest son of Mrs. Sarah Rogers and Mr. Jim Rogers. All the family, except Caitlyn, were very nice to Anthony. They didn't make him do too much work, mostly because Master Steve is infatuated with the younger male.

Master Steve is an apprentice with Mr. Benjamin Franklin. He wanted to become a writer like the older man. He would write all of the time, often letters and small stories for Anthony. The servant kept all of the writings, because he adored how Master Steve wrote them.

His father, Mr. Jim, was also a writer. Although he often wrote about the King or Governor. Lately though, he would write about their flaws. Every time someone tries to arrest him, he just talks about "freedom of press". Anthony doesn't know what it means, and he honestly doesn't care either way.

Today though Mr. Jim didn't come home, but Anthony wasn't worried since he knew he would be ok. That is until Master Steve came out, and told him the news. Mr. Jim was being charged with a new crime made by Congress. Libel. Tony cocked his head to the side with curiosity. Master Steve just picked him up and ran inside. They were wasting valuable time. Anthony let out a high pitched squeak, not expecting it. As he was set down, he questioned why Master Steve had done that.

"I needed you in here quickly." He said, shrugging. Anthony blushed profusely and bowed his head. He will admit that he loved being in his masters strong arms.

"When my father wrote about the governor, he broke a law that had not been written in the bill of rights yet. He is being tried right now and the whole family is worried. My mother can't seem to get Miles to calm down, so she would like your help." Master Steve said. Anthony's eyes went wide, as he had no experience with children. He nodded slowly and muttered a soft, "Yes sir." Anthony scurried off to the babies room and saw Mrs. Sarah smiling at him.

"Hello Anthony, can you please help me? He won't stop crying and I'm dreadfully tired." She said pitifully. He reached forward and took the small baby, cradling him in his arms. After a moment of continuous crying, Anthony began singing softly. Quickly, Miles quiets down and stares at Anthony, smiling. He laid the younger boy into his cradle and continues singing. Soon, the baby falls asleep with a smile on his face. Little does Anthony know, Steve has been watching him with a longing look in his eyes, wanting him to realize how much Steve wants to be with him.

When Anthony left, Steve ran to his room. He laid on his soft bed and thought about how he would tell Anthony of his feelings. He decided that he would tell him the next day though didn't quite know how, but he knew that he would find a way.

The next day, Steve knew what to do. He decided he would write him a letter.

"A soulmate is a best friend that you can kiss and hug and be with forever. They have seen you at your lowest and your highest, yet they still stay. They know how to make you happy. They are someone you want to spend the rest of your life with you. My soulmate, is you, Anthony Edward Stark. - Steve Rogers"

As Steve finished the letter, he slipped it into Anthony's servant quarters. He went to his room and waited nervously. Soon enough he heard someone running towards his room, throwing open the door.

"Master Steve! I love you too!" Anthony said quickly and jumped into Steve's arms. Steve smiled and kissed the smaller man softly. They both melted into the sweet kiss before pulling away around the same time. 

"I love you." They whispered in sync, chuckling softly.


End file.
